L'école de la vie 2
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: C'est juste la suite de l'école de la vie, donc lisez le 1 avant de passer au 2
1. Chapter 1

William Shakespeare a dit « C'est à l'endroit où l'eau est la plus profonde qu'elle est le plus calme. »

Retour de vacances

Ed soupira dans son lit, ce matin, il retournait à l'école après les vacances de Pâques, et il accueillait la fin cette trêve avec une certaine appréhension. La semaine précédant les vacances s'était pourtant déroulée dans une tranquillité apparente. Maes,depuis le fameux samedi, n'avait strictement rien essayé. Il s'était attendu à de la violence, et toute la semaine, il était resté sur ses gardes, mais rien. Maes était redevenu celui qu'il était au moment de leur rencontre, calme, attentionné et toujours de bonne humeur. Si bien que le petit blond se demandait à quoi pouvait bien jouer son colocataire, il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à user de brutalité au moindre signe de révolte, le problème, qui n'en était pas un en réalité, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien contre quoi résister, mis à part quelques effleurements ainsi que quelques baisé voler, Maes n'avait strictement rien tenté à son encontre. Peut-être que Maes voulait endormir sa méfiance, ou bien cette « conversation » n'avait elle pas vraiment eu lieu après tout les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette éprouvante soirée était assez flou. Il était sûr d'avoir couché avec Envy, et s'il avait eu l'idée d'en douter la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentie à son séant pendant trois jours l'aurait rapidement détrompé. Mais tout ce qu'il se rappelait après ce malheureux épisode, aurait tout aussi bien pu être un rêve pour ce qu'il en savait. La seule chose qui le confortait encore dans le fait qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et non d'un vulgaire cauchemar était le fait qu'il était bien passé chez le doc, Roy ayant pris de ses nouvelles le lendemain de son évanouissement.

D'ailleurs Mustang s'était fait beaucoup plus présent ces derniers temps, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de ravir Maes qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éloigné le plus possible du blond, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas laissé faire, si Maes devenait dangereux il aurait besoin de tous les alliés qu'il pourrait trouvé. Et Roy malgré les apparences semblait avoir un minimum d'influence dans cette jungle.

Ed se décida enfin à se lever et après un passage par la salle de bain, il descendit dans la salle à manger. Il embrassa ses parents et son frère tandis qu'un valet lui servait un petit déjeuné copieux qu'il mangea en silence. Après quoi il se dirigea vers la voiture qui le ramènerait à l'école.

Sa mère le retint sur le perron et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé mon chéri, mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, si tu as le moindre problème tu sais que tu peux nous appelez pour nous en parler, n'est ce pas ? Allez part à présent et essaye de ne pas te faire renvoyer …

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère avec un large sourire.

-J'essayerais, mais je ne te promet rien répondit il avant de grimper dans le voiture pour effectuer le trajet d'une petite heure qui le séparait de l'internat.

Une fois arrivait à bon port, il alla vers l'accueil pour récupérer ses clefs, se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et constata que sa clef ne marchait pas, puis remarqua que le chiffre sur le porte clef n'était pas le bon. Légèrement agacé il retourna à l'accueil pour qu'on lui remette la clef de sa véritable chambre. Là bas il apprit que non seulement il avait bel et bien changer de chambre mais qu'en plus il n'avait plus de colocataire.

Sa nouvelle chambre était contiguë à celle de Roy du moins si ce dernier n'en avait pas changer aussi. Il entra dans la pièce et constata qu'elle était bien plus coquette que celle qu'il partageait avec Maes, notamment à cause de l'immense lit qui y trônait majestueusement. Ed referma la porte à clef derierre lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement s'asseyant contre la porte.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas tant de problème que ça pour finir.

OOOoooOOO

Oui je sais il se passe presque rien dans ce premier chapitre mais il faut bien redébuter.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bisous Chibi

Ps : Toute à vos clavier pour encourager l'auteur à continuer !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Chuck Norris demande à Jean Claude Van Damme combien font 1+1, il répond 2.

OOOoooOOO

Maes déboula comme une furie dans la chambre de son cousin, sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte. Envy, assis en tailleur sur son canapé, lui jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé en pensant que, la prochaine il devrait penser à fermer sa porte à clef, avant de reportait son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Sentant le regard brûlant de rage de Maes sur lui il se décida enfin à parler sans pour autant lâcher l'écran des yeux :

-J'espère que c'est important pour que tu me déranges pendant ma série préférée.

Maes lança un coup d'oeil à la télévision et serra les dents.

-C'est Walker Texas Ranger. Tu détestes cette série, tu la trouves niaise et sans intérêt. Se crut-il quand même bon de lui rappeler.

-Oui, mais franchement, si elle avait pu m'éviter d'avoir cette conversation avec toi elle serait largement remontée dans mon estime. Soupira Envy.

-Tu n'es donc pas complètement idiot, tu as compris pourquoi j'étais là. Répliqua narquoisement Maes.

Envy se décida a appuyer sur le bouton off de sa télécommande et se tourna vers son cousin en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin de lui. Maes s'exécuta avant de reprendre la parole.

-Alors qu'elles sont tes excuses ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix figures toi ! Moi aussi j'avais envi de voir le petit lion se transformer en chaton docile. Déclara-t-il avec la moue boudeuse d'un enfant a qui on aurait retiré sa sucette.

-Et qui a bien pu forcer la main du grand Envy !

-Mon paternel. Il a insisté et je me voyais décemment pas lui expliquer qu'on voulait pouvoir le dresser à assouvir nos moindres désirs en paix. T'imagines sa tête ! Sourit Envy.

-Merde ! Et tu crois qu'il est au courrant de quelque chose ? Interrogea Maes.

-Aucune chance, il avait sa tête de quand il croit avoir eu une idée génial. Tu sais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux pétillants, enfin pas la tête d'un père qui apprend que son fils profite de ses élèves dans son dos. Il a simplement parlé du fait qu'Elric avait besoin d'espace et de liberté pour laisser s'exprimer tout son génie créatif, et aussi du prestige de l'école. Enfin j'ai pas tout écouté. De toute façon je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, t'as du te le faire au moins une vingtaine de fois déjà tu dois t'être lassé. Tandis que moi je l'ai eu qu'une fois et crois-moi ça a était plus qu'insuffisant pour étancher le désir que j'ai pour lui, j'ai même pas envi de me taper quelqu'un autre.

-Non je me le suis pas fait, j'ai préféré attendre, pour qu'il prenne pas la poudre d'escampette pendant les vacances.

-Ah merde ! C'est ballot ça. Ricana Envy.

-Mais au fait comment ça ce fait que t'ai encore envi de lui ? D'habitude une fois te suffit… Tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureux au moins ? Questionna Maes.

-AmouQuoi !!! Non mais ça va pas ! Non dis toi plutôt que c'est comme si tu mangeais tous les matins du pain et qu'un beau jour quelqu'un te donne un croissant, ben après t'as plus envi de revenir au pain. Expliqua doctement Envy.

-Il est si bon que ça ? demanda Maes les yeux emplis de convoitise.

-Oh oui ! et si étroit… Un vrai délice pour les sens.

-Alors quel est le plan ?

-Soit on le force, soit on le séduit pour qu'il nous rejoigne de son plein grès. Etrangement je t'avoue que je penche pour la seconde solution. J'aime bien son caractère et puis quelqu'un comme lui pourrait être un atout pour nous, ça personnalité n'aura plus d'utilité si on la brise. Et je pense que ça me dérangerais de voir ses yeux vides de cette lueur de défi qu'ils ont toujours.

-Mmm, oui, peut être, on va faire un essai comme ça et si ça marche pas on aura toujours la possibilité de repasser au plan B. répondit Maes en se frottant le menton. Au fait où est Elric maintenant.

-Dans la chambre Bleu pourquoi ?

-Tu veux dire la chambre à côté de Roy ?! S'interloqua Maes.

-Celui qui à un nom de cheval ? Ouais c'est ça.

-Putain t'aurais pas pu le foutre ailleurs ! S'emporta Maes. Ce connard essaye de se faire bébé lion depuis qu'il est là !

-Tu t'en fous. T'as un avantage qu'il n'a pas après tout. Répondit Envy en faisant glissait sur la table basse une petite clef dorée.

Maes l'empocha avec un sourire malveillant.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable !

-Je sais. répondit Envy avec un sourire sardonique. Tu veux regarder la fin de Walker Texas Ranger avec moi ? Il paraît que même le Death-Note ne peut pas tuer Chuck Noris.

OOOoooOOO

J'ai du faire un truc de malade pour poster ce chapitre ! Y a un problème sur le site ou quoi ?

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plais.

Dans le prochain chapitre peut être un lemon ! Ou pas, on verra.

Bll : Contente de te revoir aussi.

Matsuyama : Ben j'espère ne pas avoir régressé.

Sabine02 : Peut être que je la posterai sur l'autre site mais pas tout de suite.

Luka Tatsumi : Anguille sous roche ? Non jamais c'est pas du tout mon genre.

poulpe1er : Tu as hâte de les lire et moi de les écrire.

Bisous à toutes.

Chibi .


	3. Chapter 3

Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet a écrit :Pendant que l'âme demande une chose, le plaisir en exige une autre ; ainsi l'âme, devenue captive du plaisir, devient en même temps ennemie de la raison.

OOOoooOOO

Ed sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il était assis contre le panneau de bois sans bouger, profitant simplement de l'immense soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant d'y entrer de la peur qui lui avait serré le ventre tout au long des vacances . Au début il avait pensé quitter cette école de malheur pour s'inscrire dans celle de son quartier, moins prestigieuse, mais tellement plus saine. Et puis il avait revu ses parents, le directeur leur avait visiblement fait son éloge car il ne souvenait pas les avoir vu auparavant aussi fier de lui et il n'aurait brisé, pour rien au monde, l'harmonie qui avait régné chez lui pendant ses deux trop courtes semaines de vacances.

Il se leva péniblement, étirant ses jambes, douloureuses d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position, entrouvrit la porte et, reconnaissant son visiteur, s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Alors ! ta nouvelle chambre te plais ! S'exclama Roy en lançant un regard appréciateur sur la pièce s'attardant rêveusement sur le lit.

-Oui, beaucoup, mais comment as tu su que j'étais ici ? interrogea Ed dubitatif.

-et bien en fait, il m'a semblé que tu n'était pas super bien avec Maes j'en ai donc parler à mon père. Il a tiré quelques ficelles et voilà. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais si tu préfère dans ton ancienne chambre je suis certain que Maes se fera une joie de te reprendre. Continua-t-il en prenant un air boudeur.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Cette chambre est super ! j'y suis j'y reste .

Sur ces mots il enlaça Roy pour le remercier de son aide providentiel. Au moment où il allait s'écarter, il sentit le brun raffermir sa prise sur le bas de ses reins, le plaquant ainsi contre son torse et l'empêchant d'ignorer son désir. Ed tenta de s'écarter à nouveau avec plus de conviction cette fois mais en vain, le brun n'avait visiblement aucune peine à le retenir prisonnier.

-Roy… Appela nerveusement le blond en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de celui qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui.

-Chuut, susurra le brun, je ne ferais rien que tu ne désire, laisse moi juste te tenir comme ça.

Le blond se détendit dans les bras du plus grand, il lui devait bien ça après le poids qu'il lui avait enlevé des épaules, et puis se faire câliner par le brun n'était pas désagréable surtout qu'il était loin d'être repoussant. Il sentit les mains de Roy lui caresser sensuellement le dos à travers le t-shirt puis rapidement à même la peau.

Le cerveau de ED marchait à cent à l'heure. Mustang était la solution à tous ses problèmes, visiblement son père avait de l'influence auprès du conseil d'administration de l'école voir même du directeur en personne, il pourrait donc le protéger sans difficulté. De plus le brun était visiblement fou de lui, il n'aurait donc aucun mal à la manipuler et ainsi avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Enfin s'il devait s'offrir à quelqu'un il préférait de loin le faire par choix que par contrainte.

Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion quand il prit conscience que de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était déjà à moitié nu, son t-shirt avait disparu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et son jeans ouvert descendais lentement sur ses hanches, nul doute qu'il giserait bientôt, lui aussi, sur le sol. Roy le renversa alors soudainement sur le lit, finissant par la même occasion de lui retirer son pantalon.

-Roy… Appela timidement le blond, en le retenant doucement d'une main sur son é brun releva la tête pour plonger son regard ardent d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé dans les yeux emplit d'appréhension de son futur amant.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon ange… Tu es tellement beau… Laisse moi juste te regarder jouir… Susurra Roy dans un souffle. Étrangement tranquillisé par ses mots Ed se laissa aller sur le lit, profitant de la douce caresse que les lèvres de son camarde de classe lui procurait en descendant sensuellement le long de son torse jusqu'à la fragile protection que représentait encore son boxer. Il souleva les hanches pour aider son ami à le lui enlever, marquant ainsi son consentement à ce qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. Le premier coup de langue sur son sexe gorgé de désir lui fit fermer les yeux mais c'est quand il sentit la chaleur de la bouche de Roy autour de lui qu'il se sentit complètement perdre la tête, se cambrant au maximum pour profiter le plus possible de la caresse buccale de son sauveur, glissant ses mains fébrile dans sa chevelure de jais. Il n'en pouvait plus il savait que Roy s'amusait à ses dépend l'amenant aux limites de l'orgasme sans jamais le laisser en atteindre les limbes. L'intensité du plaisir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il avait besoin de jouir, tout de suite.

-S'il te plait Roy … Supplia le blond, le regard embué.

-Oui mon cœur ? questionna calment le brun, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, ce qui aurait fait fulminer Ed si sa fierté n'avait pas couler de ses yeux en même temps que ses larmes.

-S'il te plais Roy, prend moi. Répondit plus fermement le blond. Rien n'aurait pus rendre le dit Roy plus heureux à cet instant. Avec délicatesse, il prépara Ed avant de relever ses jambes sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer en douceur. Quand il fut entièrement entré il se stoppa pendant une minute, au prix d'un immense effort, laissant ainsi à sa victime consentante le temps de s'adapter à sa présence. Puis, doucement, amorça un mouvement de reins cadencer changeant de posture, cherchant un point précis au plus profond du blond. Quand il le trouva Ed pensa mourir de plaisir, son corps entier se liquéfiant sous les poussées puissante envahissant son corps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour attendre l'extase rapidement suivie par Roy, qui le serra longuement dans ses bras avent de s'endormir enfin repu.

OOOoooOOO.

Oui je sais je suis pas en avance, mais mon ordi est en panne j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais préparé du coup je suis obligée de tout réécrire, là je vous écrit sur un vieux trucs hyper lent qui me bouffe toute ma patience ou presque (déjà que j'en ai pas des masses !)

Alors ce lemon Roy/Ed ?

Moi il me plais bien, c'est pas le top mais je trouve que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie.

J'en profite pour passer une annonce :

Quelqu'un aurait-il par le plus grand des hasard les scantrad de Gakuen Heaven, je sais qu'il est licencié mais je dois déjà racheté un ordi alors …

Pitier aidez moi ! Sans parler du fait que quand je serai plus obsédé par cette histoire de scans je pourrait plus me concentré sur la suite de cette merveilleuse fic !

Biz Chibi.


End file.
